


ABCs, as recited by Draco Malfoy, age 8

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco says his ABCs. (maybe next time he should do them in Latin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABCs, as recited by Draco Malfoy, age 8

**Author's Note:**

> Not much for my muse's birthday, but I wanted to post something for him...

A is for Ancestors. I have many and varied, and all are more powerful than yours.

B is for Black. My mother's family, a noble and ancient house.

C is for Cute, which I am, quite a lot.

D is for Dragon, which is what my name means.

E is for Elves, useful though annoying.

F is for Father, whom I worship and adore. I want to be just like him when I grow up.

G is for Green, my favorite colour.

H is for Hogwarts, where I plan to learn magic. It is also for Harry Potter, who will someday be my best friend.

I is another word for Me.

J is for Jarvey, which I want for a pet.

K is for Knockturn Alley, where I hope to go with father one day.

L is for London, the best city in the world.

M is for Malfoy. My father's family, crafty and cunning and always survives.

N is for the Nimbus 1700, which I want for my birthday this year.

O is for Owl, our family has four. One for each of us, one for our guests.

P is for Pudding, my favorite meal.

Q is for Quidditch, the best game around.

R is for Roonspoor, a very cool snake with three heads.

S is for Slytherin, the only house to be in.

T is for Thunder, a noise I don't like.

U is for Unicorns, a beautiful creature.

V is for He-who-must-not-be-named, because even though I can't say his name, I know it starts with V.

W is for Wiltshire, the part of England in which we live.

X is a stupid letter, so I will ex it out.

Y is for Yule, the proper name for the winter celebrations.

Z is for Zonko's, one of the best shops in the Wizarding World.  



End file.
